Zabawy dla dzieci greckich
Chris : Ostatnio w Grecji ! Ah.. Delfy . miejsce gdzie nieświadomi i głupi ludzie przychodzili z pytaniami . Nasi uczestnicy musieli zebrać małpy podarek . Ale nei byli w komplecie. Na statku rozhisteryzowana Lian zrezygnowała z gry i musiała odlecieć z moim plecaczkiem . Jeśli to było zaskakujące , to myliliście się . Wyrocznia okazał się ten troll Beth , która złożyła obrzydliwy pocałunek na ustach Paolo . Odrażające . Ponownie przegrały Gwiazdy i straciły trzecią osobę . Na dodatek Valentina namówiła Lightninga do podmiany głosów i przez to nieuczciwie odpadł Victor. Kto wypadnie tym razem ? Jakie przerażające widoki wam zafunduję ? Tego dowiemy się w tym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki '' Na pokładzie statku Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Drużyna gladiatorów wykorzystuje piękna pogodę i wygrana i wylegują się na basenie . '' '''Anna Marie :' A ta , to jest życie . Zakłada okulary i poprawia swoje włosy . '' '''Dakota :' Rajciu , popracuję nad opalenizną i trochę ciepełka zażyję ! Valentina : Brakuje tylko małego wiatru . Wyjęła swój wachlarzyk . '' '''Valentina :' Od razu lepiej . Wszystkie trzy westchnęły i rozłożyły się na leżakach . '' '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Czy jest mi przykro ? Absolutnie nie . Victor nie był odpowiednim kandydatem . Za bardzo mi się zwierzył , a ja nie lubię nudziarzy. Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dziewczyna ma styl . Bez żartów ! Tymczasem chłopacy pływali w basenie. '' '''Mike :' Zoey , wskakuj woda jest ciepła. Xavier : Tak , jest bardzo przyjemna. Podtapiał Camerona. Cameron : Nie mogę .. Zanurzył ponownie jego głowę . '' '''Cameron :' Przestań ! Xavier : Ciemności nie powstrzymasz ! Zoey : Może kiedy indziej .. Mike : Proszę , tutaj jest nawet przyjemnie . Zoey : Ale dlaczego nie zdejmiesz koszuli ? Zarumienił się i nie wiedział co powiedzieć . '' '''Mike :' No ten .. Ja .. Scott : Co nie masz kaloryfera i nie chcesz się z tym podzielić co nie ? Hehehe ! Mike ; A właśnie ,że się mylisz ! Zdejmuje koszulę i wzdycha . '' '''Vito :' Siema malutka , chcesz kopsnąć się na imprezę ? Zoey : Malutka , oj Mike , nie musisz grać , aktora .. chyba grasz prawda ? Vito : Nie ma o czym gadać . Są inne foczki na tej plaży . Stawia nogę na leżaku Anny Marii '' '''Vito :' Siemka malutka . Skoczymy na mały wypad od tych leszczy ? Anna Maria : Uu , Mike jesteś nie do poznania . Pewnie ,ze chcę ! Wstała razem z nim poszła do barku . Załamana Zoey siadła przy basenie . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Myślałam ,że coś miedzy nami zaiskrzyło . Widocznie woli Annę Marie . Vito ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trzeba wiedzieć jak się zarywa do panienek . Gładka gadka i są twoje ! Lightning : Odsuńcie się wszyscy , Lightning skoczy z 300 metrów ! Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Kelly i Staci , które pływają blisko miejsca gdzie ma spaść Lightning. '' '''Staci :' A moja prapra pra ciotka wymyśliła te właśnie kółka do pływania. Kelly : pewnie . Staci : A mój brat wynalazł silnik spalinowy , który kieruje tym statkiem . Kelly : Fajnie .. Możemy zmienić temat ? Staci : Pewnie.. Nim dokończyła usłyszała pisk Lightninga i spojrzała w górę . Spadł on prosto w brzuch Staci i razem zanurkowali . Zrobiła się mała fala , która wylała wszystkich , a dziewczyny zostały zmoczone. '' '''Staci ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Wiecie ,że te środki przeciwbólowe wynalazł mój stryjeczny dziadek ze strony macochy mojej koleżanki ? Lightning ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Lightning czuł się jakby uderzył w walenia . Brr Scott : Haha .. Wszystko zostało zmyte .. Dakota : Mój krem .. Chce wycisnąć trochę kremu . '' '''Dakota :' SKOŃCZYŁ SIĘ !!!! Pod pokładem , kabina dla przegranych Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Wszyscy usłyszeli pisk dochodzący z góry. Jessica : Dziewczyna to ma przeponę . Mogłaby dopingować ! Macha pomponami i przez przypadek uderza Jo w oko . Jessica : Ups .. Jo : Ty ! Jessica : Sam tak ? Sam : Hę ? O co chodzi , jestem zajęty graniem . Właśnie walczę Valiorem przeciwko żniwiarzowi . A giń ty pokrako . Jo całą się nabuzowała i chwyciła za Jessicę . '' '''Jessica :' Oszczędź . Miała uderzyć , ale Izma zatrzymała cios. '' '''Izma :' Zostaw ją w spokoju , nic ci nie zrobiła. Jo : Ty widzisz ta purpurę ! Nie daruję jej tego ! Izma : Grzecznie powiedziała ,że to nie jej sprawka. Więc z dobrej woli odsuń się . Popchnęła ją i nim się spostrzegła doszło do rękoczynów. Dziewczyny zaczęły się bić , Brick i Dawn rozdzieli je . '' '''Izma :' Masz szczęście ty napompowana .. Jo : Następnym razem to oberwiesz i to solidnie ! Dawn : To nie ma sensu , uspokój się . Puszcza Izmę , która nieco rozdenerwowana siada na łóżku . '' '''Brick :' Nie powinniśmy walczyć między sobą . Jo : Puszczaj mnie ! Wyrwała się , po czym zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi . '' '''Shinji :' Nie , nie opadaj Izma .. Izma : Co ? Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Odpada ? Ja nie chcę odpaść . On chyba się myli . Na pewno , zgadzacie się? Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : W naszej drużynie panuje wielka nienawiść . Muszę ja zwalczyć . Jessica : Niefajnie jest . Nagle słychać uderzenie , cały statek zadrżał . Shinji spadł z łóżka , Sam roztrzaskał swoją konsolę a pozostali pospadali na ziemię . '' '''Brick :' Atakują nas ! Oderwał listwę od łóżka i zawaliło się razem z Samem . Sam : Ej , ja tam leżałem ! AŁ ! Wyciąga drzazgę z ręki . Sam : Widzieliście moją konsolę ? Zdezorientowali wyglądają przez rej . '' '''Jessica :' To chyba nie jest wojna , tylko jakaś wyspa ! Dawn : Taka czysta ! Taka piękna . Jessica : Piękna plaża i słońce . Przebieramy się i idziemy ! Relaksik urządzić chcemy ! Korytarz przy zejściu Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Dakota : Jestem mokra i poobijana ! Chyba gorzej być nie może . Xavier : Życie jest pełne rozczarowań księżniczko .. Dakota ; Fu.. Ty się do mnie podwalasz ! Xavier : Chcę ci tylko ujawnić twój smutny koniec ! Straszy ja , a ta zaczyna uciekać . '' '''Cameron ;' Nie musiałeś .. Xavier : Nóż czeka .. I on się wystraszył i znowu uciekł . '' '''Scott ;' Super to robisz . Masz talent do straszenia . Xavier : Taka moja rola . Ty się jakoś nie boisz . Scott : Bo musimy o czymś pogadać . ty i ja sojusz na tych leszczy . Xavier : Sojusz , chciałeś chyba powiedzieć pakt . Scott ''': Pakt , no niech ci będzie . '''Xavier : Dawaj rękę . Niepewnie mu wystawia , a ten chce mu przeciąć skórę . Gwałtownie zabiera rękę . '' '''Scott :' A może tak bez kaleczenia . Xavier : Jeśli nie to zapiszę pakt z kimś innym . Idzie w stronę mostka , gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy już się zebrali . '' '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Podpisywać pakt ! Wiesz co nie potrzeba nam tutaj takich jak ty . Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nikt nie szanuje moich tradycji . Nikt . Plaża Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Wszyscy stoją i z niecierpliwością czekają na Chrisa . Nagle słychać skuter , który płynie i uderza w brzeg . Okazuje się ,że jest to .. Dawn : Ten zdrajca ! Twoje słowa zraniły wiele dziewczyn a w szczególności ją . Jonesy : Od razu z taką agresją . Chris zapewniał mnie ,że się tutaj pobawię . Sam : Nie potrzeba nam więcej graczy ! Nagle ze swoim odrzutowym plecakiem przylatuje Chris i jacyś inni dwaj zawodnicy . '' '''Chris :' Co się spinacie. Mam dla was niespodziankę ! Scott : I przynosisz nam tego ? Jonesy : Chris , miło cię widzieć! Chris : On ? On tutaj jest przez przypadek . Rzuca w niego mini bombą . Zakłada okulary i wciska przycisk po czym wybucha. Jonesy wylatuje w powietrze i ląduje w morzu . '' '''Chris :' Mnie on też się nie podobał . Shen : Czy może nas przedstawisz ? Chris : Ah , no tak . nie pośpieszaj Anna Marie : Nawet przystojny ,ale nie dorównuje Vito . Obejmuje Mike’a , ten nie wie o co chodzi . '' '''Mike :' Ee jaki Vito , ja nie jestem żaden Vito . Odsunął się od niej i podszedł do Zoey , ale ta odwróciła od jego głowę . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Musi się postarać jeśli naprawdę mnie lubi . Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O nie , tylko nie Vito . Dobrze ,że nie pojawił się nikt inny. Nie wiem co bym zrobił . Nagle wzdycha Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ten Mike totalne dno, ale tylko Vito . On to umie zawalczyć o dziewczynę . Mike : Proszę , nie bądź zła . Zoey .. Zoey : Hmm Odsunęła się od niego . On się zasmucił , ale jego zapał nie wygasł . Chris : Skupcie się już . No . Przedstawiam wam meksykańskiego chłopaka Shena oraz śpiewaczkę Rousemarie. Rousemarie : Witajcie !! Kochanii! Arię śpiewać wam przez dni ! Operę polubię dziś ! Xavier : Ten głos , ten głos ! Przyprawia mnie o !! Wyciągnął nóż i rzucił się na Rousemarie . '' '''Izma :' Nie no znowu . Jo : Masz ! Uderzyła ją policzek . '' '''Izma :' O nie ! Rozpoczęła się walka miedzy uczestnikami .Zapanował na plaży chaos . Rzucali się rozgwiazdami , meduzami . Sypali piaskiem . '' Po walce między uczestnikami Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Zaczynam wątpić , czy ten debiut był konieczny . Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mają szczęści ,że nikt mnie nie ruszył . Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta dziewczyna PRZE-GI-NA ! Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tęsknić za nie będę . Nie biorę jeńców jeśli chodzi o grę . Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : On jest bardziej psychopatyczny nić .. Niż ktokolwiek z nas . No pewnie Chris ma pewne zaburzenia . Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta muzyka . Przez nią miałem same .. cudowne wspomnienia. Nie , musze ogarnąć jakiegoś kota bo nie uniesę . O czarny panie ześlij na nią klątwę . Rousemarie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ona mnie prawi zabił ! On nie lubi opery czy co ? Pewnie satanista , albo heavymetalowiec. Chris : Skoro się już ogarnęliście , to może zaczniemy wyzwanie ? Na brzeg akurat dopłynął Jonesy . '' '''Jonesy :' Ty .. Chris ; Co ja ? Jonesy : Chcę zadebiutować ! Chris : Ty ? Śmiechu warte .. Papa ! Rzucił w niego bombą i ponownie poleciał w długą podróż . Chris : Musimy brać się chyba za pierwsze wyzwanie. Więc na wyspie jest skrzynka z narzędziami . Będzie ona pomocna w drugim zadaniu . Będziecie musieli zbudować Camera Obscura . Dakota : Coś skórzanego ? To będzie szykowne ! Chris : Nie skórzane , ale dosyć czarne i dziwne. Był to prototyp kamery , którą Grecy wymyślili. Ale widać ktoś im to zagarnął . Trzecie wyzwanie ujawnię , gdy wykonacie pozostałe dwa zadania zwycięska drużyna dostanie ten flakon z ekstra mocnymi perfumami . Zaczynajcie ! Obie drużyny się rozbiegły i zaczęli szukać wszędzie gdzie się dało . Poszukiwania narzędzi Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Drużyna Gladiatorów zaczęła poszukiwania przy górze i na obrzeżu lasu . Cameron : O rany , te rośliny są takie piękne. A woda tak niesamowicie szumi i piasek grzeje mi nogi! Podszedł do niego i spojrzał się wrogo . Xavier : Sory , ale to nie jest obrzydliwie cukierkowa kraina twojej chorej wyobraźni !! Cameron : 'Nie bij .. '''Xavier : '''Wkurzasz mnie , a ja nie lubię być wkurzony .. '''Zoey : '''Opuść trochę , nic złego nie robi . '''Xavier : '''Stajesz w jego obronie ? Popycha ją i wpada na małże . '''Zoey : '''Ał.. boli .. Chce ją zdjąć Xavier się z niej śmieje. '''Xavier ; '''Tak kończą głupcy , co zaczynają z panem ciemności . Odchodzi. Po chwili Cameron podchodzi i pomaga Zoey zdjąć małże . '''Cameron ': Ale się przyssała.. '''Anna Marie : '''Co wy robicie ? Albo róbcie dalej . Mam ochotę szamać owoce morza. '''Zoey : Pomożesz ? Anna Marie ; I mam cię laska złapać za tyłek ? nie ma mowy .. Zoey : '''Zdjąć małże , masz dziwne myśli ! '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ja wiem co widzę . Ale Cameron ? On nie pasuje do niej . On do nikogo nie pasuje. Nie to co ja ! Drużyna Gladiatorów borykała się z własnymi problemami Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Tymczasem Gwiazdy szukały przy skałach . Shen : Więc ty jesteś Dawn ? Miło mi poznać , osoba dla której środowisko to ważna sprawa. Całuje jej rękę , ona się nieco uśmiecha i znika w krzakach . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niestety nie wiem dlaczego , ale nawiązałam z nim więź . I to od razu taka silną ? Gwizdy się mylą . '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cudowna .. Można rzec … Shen : '''Co za dziewczyna ! '''Jo : '''Och , ruszaj swoje cztery litery i szukaj skrzynki ! Nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny przegrać ! Popycha go . '''Rousemarie : '''Dzisiaj .. '''Jessica : Nie śpiewaj , proszę .. Rousemarie : Nikt nie pozwala mi ujawnić mojej artystycznej wizji ! Nagle widać jak ktoś do nich macha. Paolo : '''Znalazłem coś ! Cała drużyna podbiegła do skał . '''Paolo : Co to jest ? Sam : jakaś nudna szachownica .. Shinji zeskakuje z jej pleców i podchodzi do tablicy w ścianie . Shinji : 'Tablica Publiusza , poziom , potem kolumna , rozszyfrowanie liter . To jest proste .. Pada na ziemię i znowu zasypia. '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''On jest genialny ! Szkoda tylko ,ze tak długo śpi . '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : T'eż to wiedziałem . 'Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie rozumiem , co się tutaj stało ? Próbują rozszyfrować napis . Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem u Gladiatorów. '''Dakota : To słońce jest naprawdę wielkie. A moja skóra się strasznie spali ! Kelly : A nie pomyślałaś o filtrze ? Dakota : Oj , gdzie ja miałam głowę . Kelly : Zapewne .. A nieważne ! Z krzaków wyskakuje wściekła Zoey . Zoey : '''Widział ktoś Annę ! '''Dakota : '''Zignorujmy ją . '''Zoey : Czemu szeptasz ! Kelly : '''O zobacz , tam się czai ! Wskazała na Annę Marie , która stała przy skale z innymi członkami przeciwnej drużyny . Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Obie drużyny znalazły się przy skale i próbowały rozwiązać zagadkę . Jednak nie wszyscy zawodnicy tam byli .. '''Cameron : '''To jest niezwykle łatwa zagadka. Dajcie mi tylko czas. '''Jo : Einstein ! Oni prawie skończyli . Anna Marie : '''Nic się nie stanie . Podbiega zdenerwowana Zoey , a za nią idzie Kelly , Mike i Dakota . '''Dakota : O rany ! Jak ja chcę na basen ! Mike : '''Co musimy zrobić ? '''Cameron : '''Zaraz odszyfruje , dajcie mi tylko czas . Dobiega cała reszta zawodników i obie drużyny odszyfrowują. Po pięciu minutach ciężkich prób Gwiazdy jako pierwsi odszyfrowali tablicę napis nad tablica , wzięli skrzynkę i zaczęli całą drużyną biec . '''Sam : Dalej ! To jest ekstra ! Paolo : Ucisz się ! Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co on widzi w tych swoich grach . Lepiej się objadać ! Cameron : Chyba to mnie .. Nie ! Już ! Szybko rozszyfrowuje hasło . Jo : '''I tyle ci to zajęło ! Myślałam ,ze jesteś lepszy Einstein . '''Cameron : '''Każdy może się pomylić ! '''Rousemarie : Nie chcę wyjć na panikarę , ale nam uciekają ! Gladiatorzy pobiegli do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Chrisa , gdzie mają zrobić kamery. Majsterkowanie „camera obscura” Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Xavier : Nienawidzę wspinaczek , nienawidzę robali , nienawidzę nic z tego przeklętego świata Uniósł ręce i zaczął growlować na cały głos . Po chwili Izma strzela mu w głowę . '' '''Izma :' Cicho , ty czarny potworze .. Xavier : Szukasz problemów ! Cameron : Tam , tutaj jest ! Lightning : Lightning się tym zajmie ! Wyjął młotek i zaczął tłuc w ścianki kamery . Scott : No nic pożytecznego . Przebiera torbę i wyrzuca części . '' '''Scott :' To jest ciekawe . Anna Marie ; To może być drogie ! Zabieram mu to z rąk . '' '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' No to może być coś drogiego ! Tymczasem u Gwiazd . '' '''Shinji :' Ja się zajmę .. Znowu wstał na własne nogi i zaczął robić kamerę . Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem się na niego spoglądali. '' '''Izma :' To mój mały chłopak . Shinji : Nie jestem taki mały .. Izma : I tak imponujące ! Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Że się nie przewrócił . On się ledwo co trzyma. Trzeba go nafaszerować ,żeby był silniejszy ! Nafaszerować … Kaczka ! Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ten Paolo , patrzy się na wszystkich jak na jedzenei do schrupania. Zdjęcia próbne Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Po wielu godzinach i trudów obie drużyny skończyły zadanie. '' '''Chris :' Zobaczmy , jak to wam wyjdzie . Cameron : Zróbcie jak ja mówiłem . Kelly : Dobra , tylko daj mi to ! Valentina : Przestań się szarpać ! Anna Marie : Ja to lepiej wezmę ! Dziewczyny zaczęły się szarpać z niby kamera , aż w końcu się rozleciała , a wszystkie upadły na ziemię . '' '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' To za niezdarne ! Poj**** Poch**** SUK* ! Cameron : Moje dzieło ! Chris : To chyba nie zrobi mi zdjęcia. Zoey : Nie mogłyście odpuścić !? Scott : Nie gorączkuj się ! Jessica ; Ja mogę pstryknąć focie ! Wzięła kamerę swojej drużyny i zaczęła pstrykać fotki Chrisowi ! Jessica : Pokaż jaki jesteś nieujarzmiony ! Chris przybiera różne pozy , a Jessica mu pstryka sweet fotki . '' '''Rousemarie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' To było zbyt łatwe. Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tego nam było trzeba. Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : W końcu mam okazję , by kogoś wrobić ! Anna Marie , wylecisz ! Czas by Zoey zamieniła się miejscami . Hahaha ! Chris : Więc to oczywiste ! Gwiazdy wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie i dostają te perfumy ! Rzuca fiolkę w stronę Shinjiego , ale rozbija się i wylewa . '' '''Izma :' Ups .. Jo : TY !! Chris : Reklamy ! Puśćcie reklamy ! Zasłonił ręką kamerę i obraz na chwilę zniknął . '' Zabawa w kocioł Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Wszyscy są znowu na plaży , jednak po drugiej stronie wyspy. '' '''Chris :' Więc czas na nasze drugie zadanie . A raczej zabawę ! Kelly ; Czy my wyglądamy na dzieci ? Chris : Z zewnątrz nie , ale w środku tak . Kelly : Cos ci się we mnie nie podoba ? Chris : Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to jesteś brzydka . Więc wracając do zadania . Zezłoszczona chce uderzyć , ale członkowie powstrzymują przed atakiem . '' '''Chris :' Wiesz ,ze przez to byście przegrali . Sam : Hehe , bez wynikowa wygrana . Jo : O czym ty mówisz ? Chris : Skupcie się . Więc znalazłem ciekawą zabawę . Grecy bawili się w tak zwanego kotła . Ja postanowiłem zrobić własną wersję tej zabawy. Izma : A możesz wyrażać się jaśniej ? Chris : Dwie osoby z drużyn usiądą obok siebie , zdejmą swoje buty . Przeciwna drużyna będzie musiała ich powąchać . Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego , jakby żartował , ale on mówił na poważnie. '' '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Mam wąchać cudze stopy ? Odlot ! W końcu nie będę dziwakiem co umie tylko wymiotować owocami ! Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chyba jest mi niedobrze .. Skąd on bierze takie pomysły ! Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trupy pachną podobnie , a ja spędzam tam całe noce w mojej krypcie. Chris : Więc kto z drużyny da przeciwnikom powąchać swoje skarpetki ? Złowieszczo się uśmiecha i zaciera rękoma . Z drużyny Gwiazd zgłasza się Brick oraz Shen . Chris : Mamy pierwszą parę . Shen : Ale to jest tylko słowny związek , nie musimy niczego podpisywać ? Brick : Czyś ty zgłupiał ! Jeśli nasza misja tego będzie wymagać to i ja się poświęcę . . Chris : A kto z Gladiatorów ? Mike : Pewnie Scott , jest najbrzydszy ! Scott : Do pięknych to ty nie należysz . Kelly ; A patrzałeś ostatnio w lustro .. Scott : O Więc tak , zgadzam się . Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chcą się zabawić . Zgoda ! Wystarczy trochę wody i mydła. Już czuję ta przegraną i jakiegoś frajera co odpadnie. Chris : A druga osoba ? Wszyscy stają w milczeniu , aż wychodzi Anna Marie '' '''Anna Marie :' Będziemy sterczeć jak te kołki ! Chris : I mamy kandydatkę ! Anna Marie : Że co ? Chris : Wyszłaś przed szereg , więc siadaj na ziemi proszę i zacznijcie obwąchiwanie. Im więcej z was powącha , tym lepiej. Brick i Shen jako pierwsi usiedli na ziemię . Przeciwnicy nieprzychylnie się na nich patrzyli . Brick : Zdejmujemy ! Shen : Coś mnie się to nie podoba .. Brick zdjął buta , a Shen zemdlał . '' '''Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Skuteczne w walce i skuteczne w zadaniu ! Lightning : Lightning nigdy nie skazi się tym smrodem . Staci ''': Wiecie ,ze ten zapach jest ciekawy ! Przypomina mi jak moja .. ''Zostaje popchnięta i pada prosto przed skarpetami . '' '''Staci : A moja .. Nim dokończyła zemdlała. '' '''Chris : Czy' ktoś ma odwagę powąchać ? Smród unosi się w powietrzu . Chris zakłada maskę gazową , bo nie może wytrzymać zapachu . '' '''Xavier :' Echh Podchodzi i wącha skarpetę . '' '''Brick :' Jestem zaskoczony ! Xavier : Nie odbiło się , to dobry znak . Chris : Skoro nie ma innych chętnych . Pora na drużynę Wschodzących gwiazd ! A Gladiatorzy za to ,ze tylko 2 osoby wahnęły mają 2 punkty na koncie. Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Moje stópki powalą ich na kolana. Izma : Czas na nieprzyjemne wąchanie. Dawn : Oby nie było strasznie . Kocioły zamienili się miejscami z przeciwną drużyną. '' '''Shen :' Nic nie widzę .. Chyba oślepłem .. Dawn : Daj mu to . Wyciąga dziwny spray i psika nim do nosa. '' '''Shen :' Już czuje się normalnie ! Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Siła natury w sprayu jest nie do pokonania . Paolo : Idę wąchać ! Wyrwał się do wąchania stóp . Wszyscy po cichu liczyli ,ze nie zwymiotuje na ich nogi . '' '''Paolo :' Za ładnie pachną . Valentina : Ładnie ? Podbiega ,żeby to sprawdzić . '' '''Valentina :' Rzeczywiście ! Scott : O nie , Anna ! To od ciebie czuć ten zapach ! Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dawno nie miałem okazji kogoś wrobić w eliminację . Cała drużyna gwiazd podbiega i z namiętnością wąchają ich stopy. '' '''Chris :' Więc wyniki są jednogłośne. Gladiatorzy ,wracajcie na statek , a wieczorem na plaży przy ognisku są eliminacje ! Dla was ! Izma ; My wygraliśmy ? Podskoczyła z radości , aż nagle Shinji spadł z jej pleców. '' '''Jo :' Twój rzep się odkleił . Chris : Wy Gwiazdy zyskaliście małą imprezę relaksującą na tej plaży ! Bawcie się do woli . na razie . Zacierał rękoma i się podle śmiał . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Chyba pomogliśmy tej drużynie ! Może nie będzie tak źle i do wygrania jest miecz ze złota. Ognisko , eliminacje Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Wszyscy siedzą na plaży i z niecierpliwością czekają na wyniki głosowania . '' '''Chris :' Witam was Gladiatorzy na waszej pierwszych eliminacjach . Więc czas na nasze pochodnie. Pierwsza jest dla .. Zoey ! Zoey : Dzięki . Rzuca jej pochodnię . '' '''Chris :' Kolejne dwie dla Kelly i Staci .. Kelly ; '''Że .. NIE !!!!!!!!!! '''Staci : Przyjaciółki na zawsze ! Tuli Kelly , a ta cała ryczy i ma załamaną minę . '' '''Chris :' Dobra .. Kolejne są dla Camerona , Scotta i Lightninga . Rzuca im . Cameron obrywa w okulary. Scott się śmieje z niego a sam obrywa w policzek . Scott : Może patrz jak rzucasz ? Chris : A co mnie to obchodzi ? Kolejna bezpieczna osoba to Dakota . Valentina : Zaskakujące . Chris : Ty też jesteś bezpieczna. Bierze swoja pochodnię . Chris : Została nam trójka. Satanista Xavier , który chce wypatroszyć kogoś . Xavier : Od razu wypatroszyć . Przejrzałeś mnie na wylot ! Spojrzał się na Camerona , a on przełknął ślinę . '' '''Chris :' Będziesz miał okazję , ponieważ nie odpadniesz ! Mike : Ech .. to będę ja ? Anna Marie : Żegnaj mały knypku ! Chris : A może ja powiem kto odpada ? Lightning : Pośpiesz się Chris ! Lightning musi szamać dawkę białka ! Chris : Więc ostatnią pochodnię tego wieczoru dostaje !! Pojawia się dramatyczna muzyczka i zbliżenie ich twarzy . '' '''Chris :' Mike ! Nie odpadniesz dzisiaj. Mike : Uff .. Rzuca mu pochodnię . Anna Marie : Pozbywacie się mnie ? Waszego kapitana . Nie wkurza się dziewczyny z Jersey ! Chris : No popatrz , a jednak cię wkurzyli . Zakłada jej kask , przykleja jej plecak rakietowy na plecy i odpala. Anna Marie zostaje wystrzelona w powietrze i znika gdzieś w wodzie . '' '''Jonesy :' Nie będę sam ! Anna Marie : Oj zamknij się ! Topi go . '' Zabawa na plaży Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png '''Dawn :' Udało nam się wygrać , dzięki wam ! Rousemarie : To był dla mnie zaszczyt . Shen : Nie ma za co . A teraz ! Zdejmuje mięso z grilla. Shen : Czas na ucztę ! Dawn : Ale .. Shen : Zapamiętałem . Specjalnie dla ciebie wegetariański . Proszę .. Podał jej wegańską potrawę . Dawn była zachwycona i pojawił się jej mały rumieniec na twarzy . Razem usiedli sobie pod palmą . Reszta poszła sobie tańczyć. '' '''Shen :' Chcę ci podziękować .. Dawn : Ale za co ? Shen : Za to ,że dzięki tobie tutaj jestem. Idziemy się bawić z resztą ? Dawn : Wolę jednak nie . Wskazała na Paolo , którego przez przypadek uderzyła Jessica , a on zwymiotował na ziemię i się wywrócił. Shen : Zgadzam się , lepiej zostańmy tutaj . ''Oboje popatrzyli na siebie , po czym się pośmiali i się objęli patrząc w stronę morza. '' Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki